House Citadel
"Once, our power spanned millennium. Now...We are but Thirteen." -Praetor Citadel The Citadels were a family of opportunists who emerged during the time of the Treaty of Corusant. They consisted of both Jedi and Sith, Hunter and Agent, and every member claimed to possesess some sense of force sensitivity. Because the House contains not a single women, children are either adopted, or make in ritual, as Darth Santificus was, however The Head Citadel may choose one to declare Head Mistress Citadel, whom shall rule jointly with him. The name Citadel itself comes from the last name Alesis gave himself, to represent the amazing tolerance he had for rage, hatred, deceit, and other powerful emotions directed at him. (NOTE "†" denotes a deceased member of the House.) The Structure of the House In the Age of the Xenocide The power of each individual member of Old House of Citadel was highly determined by age, generation, and experience. However, every Citadel Had a unique role in the hierarchy, and was reliant on other parts for direction. Overall, there were the Heirs of the Secrets, The Members of the Inner Circle, The Watchers, and The Family of House Citadel. The Heirs of the Secrets The Heir was the official title of The Head of House Citadel. He had both the complete jurisdiction and control of the House's control, from forces to The Palace itself. He is supreme in every aspect. To gain this rank, the previous heir must be incapacitated or dead, and traditionally also have passed down the Secrets of Citadel itself. In this Era, two Heirs have been recorded. Note that each Heir also takes on a unique suffix to their reign, which is the signified totem of their rule. The heirs of this age: * †Darth Alesis the Xenocide, The Last Blood Sith, Heir of House Citadel, Master of the Secrets, and Dark Lord of the Sith. * His Honor, Darth Erasis the Deliverer, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Minister of Expansion and Diplomacy,Heir of House Citadel, Dread Master Emeritus, and former Praetor Emeritus. Note: Erasis has not yet accessed the Secrets, and therefore is not yet a "Master of the Secrets" The Inner Circle The inner circle are 6 members of the family with the highest power and responsibly in the House, ruling as a almost a council, with the heir as leader. The Six of the Circle * †Darth Alesis the Xenocide, The Last Blood Sith, Heir of House Citadel, Master of the Secrets, and Dark Lord of the Sith. * His Honor, Emeritus Erasis the Deliverer, Former Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Former Minister of Expansion and Diplomacy,Heir of House Citadel,' Dread Master Emeritus', and former Praetor Emeritus. * His Excellency, Darth Erasis the Deliverer, Hand of the Emperor, Heir of House Citadel, and former Praetor Emeritus, Inhabitor of Desocratos. * †Darth Zenosis the Weapon-master, Member of the Inner Circle, Overseer in the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy, and Channel of Dread Master Crainterr. * Darth Santificus, Former Wrath of the Lord Emperor, Dread Guard Commander, Practitioner of Bestia's Arts, and Embodiment of Corruption. * †Jedi Knight Serenesis, Outcast, Anomaly, and Embodiment of Morality. The Watchers The Watchers were equivalent to Ciphers in the Sith Empire, but coincidentally also function as their name-sake suggests. They are quite intelligent, but their force potency is quite rare, Often User's of the force can channel through them, enhancing natural skill and abilities. From Henceforward, some of these catergories contain members who are not of distinct blood (Erasis' toons.) The Watchers * † Watcher X'aan, Son of Zenosis, Avenger of Amgarrak, Executioner of the Lord Emperor and his Regent * † Watcher Vynstyker, Decoy of Sion's Incarnate, Son of Zenosis, Deliverer of the Palace * † Watcher Saffire, (not of House Blood.) Recoverer of the Unknowns, Securer of the will, Successor of X'aan. The Gatekeepers '' These were the source of House Citadel's power. These beings were the font of all Alesis drew from, and were the truest secrets of House Citadel. These beings were how Alesis manifested his unique power in the way his house had been possessed. Their weakness was that if one of the three faltered to maintain balance, the other two would fall. Thus, when Nuetrality was destroyed..the balance of the other two became untamable, resulting in their lock-up. ''The Gatekeepers * Gatekeeper Morality, Embodiment of Light, Heart of Alesis, Emotion's Channel. * Gatekeeper Corruption, Embodiment of Shadow, Body of Alesis, Rage's Channel. * † Gatekeeper Neutrality, Embodiment of Grey, Mind of Alesis, Determination's Channel. Photo Index of Citadellian Hierarchy And family Alesis Top Alesis in rigor mortis. Left Alesis as he was seen before Desocratos went into coma. Right Alesis, struck down by Emperor Salvatus. Nooo.jpg Ares106.png Erasis From Left to Right: Erasis as he gains power from the Original Dread Palace; Erasis as he appeared winning the Praetorship; Erasis dispelling Alesis' final attack. Dread.png Erasis(1).jpg Citadel (Desocratos) Zenosis Santificus Serenesis X'aan Vynstryker Morality Corruption Neutrality The Structure of the House Post-Citadel War ''When the Emperor Salvatus struck down Alesis, Desocratos inherited his rank and secrets and power. He chose a new name, Citadel, and with it, took on the task of restoring and rebuilding the house. His first act was to abolish the womenless rule, taking on his Wife, Ray'ak Athan. Santificus began to travel abroad, and brought the legacy everywhere. Erasis began to detach further, speaking less to even his other half. ''